


Prompt: With Food

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [4]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing at mediocrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: With Food

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who is incidentally not me. 
> 
> Rating for suggestion of sensuality. 
> 
> Integra POV, as Alucard could not narrate fluff if his unlife depended on it.

**Prompt: With Food**

And sometimes we liked to pretend we were normal: I was an ordinary woman and he was my gentleman. It's not as though I actually want either of those things for us. We would not know each other were it not for the true nature of our lives. However, it's a nice diversion from time to time. 

On cloudy afternoons, I'd drive us into the city. We would walk the crowded sidewalks and inevitably end up at some café. He liked to watch people so we'd go somewhere with open air seating. Though reading minds was definitely against the rules of our game, I was used to Alucard cheating. He was never exactly malicious, just casually pointed out embarrassing or hilarious observations about those who passed by. 

Alucard liked to encourage my sweet tooth when we went out on these excursions. The vampire was an unabashed sensualist and took great pleasure in watching me eat. He preferred things that melted in my mouth. Chocolate, ice cream, hard candies, anything that would leave a sugary residue on my lips and tongue. Any excuse to kiss me. Alucard would steal passionate embraces, sometimes in the middle of a conversation, even more frequently in the most public view possible. It was the only time I allowed him to take liberties and though it was sometimes embarrassing to have him enact such a display, I can't deny my enjoyment. 

Occasionally things got out of hand. More often than I care to admit, I'd have to pull the car over on the way back home because of his frisky hands and hungry mouth. Sometimes I'd yell at him, more frequently we'd end up in the back seat frantically tearing at each other's clothing as my pulse tripped out of control. Many a button has been lost beneath leather seats. Walter stopped asking questions long ago. 

At the end of the day, it was all just foreplay. There's nothing normal about us or our affair. We played at mediocrity the way some lovers played at exotica. I imagined we were wolves among the flock, hiding in plain sight yet evidently interlopers. It was always a relief to return back to our dark world, my somber chambers, and his desolate shadows. 

**Finis.**


End file.
